Nowadays apparatuses which allow to prepare and dispense refrigerated products of the type of traditional water-based water ice or alternatively creamy products such as creamy ice-creams, sorbets, coffee creams and other frozen products are known.
Such known apparatuses are generally constituted by a tank suitable to contain the product to be dispensed, wherein a cooling device for cooling the product to the appropriate temperature and a mixing device which causes the continuous circulation of the product inside the tank are arranged. The circulation device, consisting for example of a screw member driven in rotation according to an axis longitudinal to the tank, is suitable to convey the cooled product towards a front zone, where a dispensing device for the product is arranged. The dispensing device is provided with an obturator element which can be operated by means of an external lever member.
The containment tank for the product is arranged above a base body of substantially prism-shaped profile, which is suitable to contain in its inside the actuation members of the apparatus, in particular the compressor of the cooling device and the motor member of the circulation device.
A problem existing in the specific field concerns the necessity of controlling in an appropriate manner the value of temperature inside the base body. As a matter of facts, when such temperature rises, the performance of the compressor of the cooling device lowers, while the consumption increases. Moreover a lower temperature assures a better endurance of the apparatus. Nevertheless, known solutions do not allow to easily satisfy such necessity.